In typical mobile communication systems, user devices in a limited area share limited resources, such as, time, frequency, or the like, for use. If a large number of user devices exist in a specific area, the communication resources allotted to each user device can be decreased. In such an environment, most user devices may not have satisfactory communication services provided. The typical mobile communication systems have adopted methods of using base stations, such as small cells, or heterogeneous networks, in order to cope with the problem of a high density of user devices. More specifically, small base stations or repeaters are installed in an area (hereinafter, referred to as a “dense area”), such as shopping malls, airports, or the like, where many people gather, to deal with heavy traffic, and Wi-Fi access points (AP) are installed to distribute traffic through the heterogeneous network. In a specific area where people gather in specific season, for example, in a downtown area in Christmas season, mobile base stations are disposed to be prepared for a heavy increase in traffic.
Compared to the mobile communication systems above, in device-to-device (D2D) communication supported by 5G communication systems that is one of the distributed communication systems in which communication is made without utilizing infrastructure, such as base stations, or Wi-Fi APs, the user device should perform most operations for communication by itself. Therefore, the methods described above to deal with heavy traffic in a dense area in the typical mobile communication systems are hardly applied to the D2D communication. Thus, a specific method for controlling interference of the dense area in the distributed communication environment is required.